


Hello There

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, will got a sister, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story line inserted during Season 2, when Hannibal and Will become bros again (possibly more).<br/>Will has a sister from California. She is a painter and it turns out the Baltimore high society would gladly pay money for original art work. Out of convenience, Molly moves in with Will. After meeting each other, Hannibal is intrigued with Will's sibling. Hannibal is eager to see if Molly and Will share resemblance past their appearances. Molly is infatuated with Hannibal too; to her, he is a parental figure she longed for. (Imagine Abigail situation but Molly is actually related to Will).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a Russian name Malvinna, and short version/eng version, would be Molly, so I am not totally using the name from the books

Jack asked Hannibal to pick up Will and both of them to join Jack at the recent crime scene. Will’s car broke down so instead of getting it fixed at car service, Will insisted to fix it himself. A week has passed with no success. So Hannibal knocks on Will’s door.

“Dr. Lecter?” Will opens the door, confused to see Hannibal here, “I didn’t expect you. Is something wrong?”

“I apologize for the intrusion. I attempted to call but didn’t reach you so I had to drive up.”

Will stepped aside to let Hannibal inside, “Come in. Sorry, I didn’t hear,” Will picked up his phone, “my phone isn’t charged.”

Hannibal stood in the middle of Will’s living room while Will looked for the phone charger.

“Jack asked us to accompany him at the crime scene. Since you do not have transportation and our destination happens to lie through Wolf Trap, it seemed easier to pick you up” Hannibal explained.

“I see. Even if my phone was on, I wouldn’t be able to come with you right away. I’m waiting for,” Will paused, “my sister. She should be here any minute actually.”

Hannibal expressed evident surprised at the news, “I didn’t realize you had any close relatives.”

Will rubbed his neck, feeling uncomfortable revealing this fact of his personal life. Not knowing what to say, he decided to share some information, “Her name’s Molly. This area ' _suits her clientele better in comparison to California_ ' or so she says.”

“What is her profession?” before Will could answer, the dogs began their ministration, barking and wining at the door.

They heard an exchange of gallantries and slam of the trunk, “I guess that’s her,” Will couldn’t hide the smile as he headed towards the door. Hannibal’s interest was piqued by the sudden introduction of Will’s sibling from the west coast. He followed Will out.

A very young woman was standing outside, waving ,“Hey Will!” She appeared younger than Will by a decade, possibly more. She had long dark brown hair, slightly wavy, that arranged down her back over the coat. Molly was the same height as Will, but she wore high heel boots that compensated for lack thereof. She wore a turtle neck with a wool trench, dark pants accordingly for the weather of the east coast, in spite of her previous location. California wasn’t a state famous for its harsh winters, so Hannibal didn’t expect the young lady to fit in, much less to belong.

“Did you learn Russian yet?” she asked as Will hugged her tight.

“Hi, Molly. No, I haven’t had the chance to begin. I’m sure while you are here I’ll pick up on it.”

After Will’s parents separated, his mother moved back to Russia, her home country. At the time, neither Will nor his father knew that she was pregnant with Molly. They returned to the states, sadly followed by the death of their mother. Molly was aware of her brother’s existence and she kept in touch over the years.

“How are we going to gossip about people around us if you don’t speak a foreign language?”

Will gave out a short laugh though didn’t know how to reply to that, especially in front of Hannibal who probably found the comment rude, “Molly, I’d like you to meet my colleague and friend, Dr. Lecter.”

Once she turned towards the doctor, her attitude altered, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr. Lecter” as they shook hands, Molly appeared more reserved.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Hannibal gave her a polite smile.

Once she turned towards Will, almost like a switch, her persona adjusted, “I’m so tired. All I want is to drink some peppermint tea near your fireplace and reminisce” she smiled. Will carried her suitcase back inside the house, Hannibal following along.

“Hi guys!” First thing, once she entered, Molly sat on the floor and began to greet each dog, disregarding the dog hair settling on her coat, “I’m so happy you have someone to keep you company,” she hugged Winston last “Aww you are so cute!” Hannibal was back in the living room, this time observing the dogs surrounding a manifestation of Will Graham in a female form.

Will returned after putting away the suitcase in the guest bedroom, “Molly, I’m sorry but I must leave for work right now. I’ll come back tonight and we can catch up.”

Hannibal noticed the slight twitch of her nose, her smile faltered, mood evidently soured, but she didn’t express it, “Of course,” she swiftly got up and hugged her brother, “Don’t overwork yourself.” As Will got his coat, she added, “Have a good day Dr. Lecter.”

“Likewise.”

 

-

Once the car left, Molly decided to explore the household. She checked the content of her brother’s bookshelves and was genuinely surprised; classic literature, fishing manuals, some physics and vet textbooks. She checked the fridge for its content, less surprised; barely any proper food. Arriving at the guest bedroom she would be occupying, she collapsed on the bed. The dogs followed her during the tour, settling on the rug near the bed.

 

-

Hannibal and Will, both, stayed silent throughout the ride. Jack greeted them as they arrived at the museum. Randal Tier was found mutilated, his body covering an animal skeleton exhibit.

-

Since Will arrived with Hannibal, that's how he was getting home as well. This time Hannibal initiated the conversation.

“You and your sister share quite a few similarities,” silence , “love for dogs seems to be a genetic trait. I wonder what other mannerisms you share.”

Will decided upon that moment to speak, “Hannibal, she will not be involved in this.”

Hannibal acknowledged he understood Will, but gave no response to indicate if he would follow the instruction. The ride continued in silence until Wolf Trap.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I live in cali so the jargon I am applying here is tots relevant  
> Anyway, please give me feed back
> 
> PS: if anyone wants to offer to proof read my work, that'd be appreciated ^^


End file.
